gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cash Explosion
Cash Explosion is a game show for the Ohio Lottery that is the longest-running lottery show. Format 1 (1987-1989) Seven players, each of whom entered a "Cash Explosion" ticket with three "ENTRY" symbols scratched off, competed in a race to reach the top of a seven tier pyramid. Each had a box of seven cards in front of them, numbered "-2" to "3". Each player drew a card, then moved up the pyramid by those number of spaces. In every contestant's track was a randomly designated bonus square. Landing on it gave the player the option to leave the game and take a new car or stay in the game. Regardless of their decision, once two bonus squares had been revealed, all other bonus squares were voided; this was to avoid giving away seven cars. The first person to land on the final square by exact count won $50,000. If any player returned to the start line at any point in the game, they were eliminated. Cash Explosion Game Board 1.PNG|Can you make it to the top of the board & win $50,000? Cash Explosion Game Board 2.png|Or on this one? CE10988d.JPG|Player Dick drew a 1, advancing 1 space. CE@.JPG|Player Betty drew a 2, advancing 2 spaces ahead. CE Advance 3 spaces.JPG|Player Paul drew a 3, advancing 3 spaces. CEBONUS.JPG|WOW! A Bonus was found! CE 1987 goal reached.PNG|Goal has been reached here. CE 1987 goal reached 2.PNG|It also was reached here as well. The losing contestants were each given $1,000. Those players could take the $1,000 or trade it away for one spin of a wheel containing various amounts of cash and/or prizes (later limited to only cash). The odds of spinning something worth more than $1,000 were high, so players often spun the wheel. Toward the end of this format, each player was staked $1,000. For each legitimate move up or down the track, the player won/lost $50 (i.e., a "2" was worth $100 in addition to moving up the track 2 spaces; a "3" for $150; a "-2" for a loss of $100). Still later, moving up or down was worth $100 per move. Reaching the goal augmented the player's total to $50K, while the others could keep their cash or trade it away for a spin of the wheel. Cash Explosion Wheel 1.PNG|The Wheel. Format 2 (1989-2006; 2007-2017) Semi-Final Round Four people compete in the Semi-Final Game. They originally faced a 24-space game board with six columns of four rows. The columns were labeled D-O-U-B-L-E and the rows, P-L-A-Y. On October 3, 2009, the board was increased to 36 spaces, and now consisted of nine columns of four rows. The rows are now labeled C-A-S-H, and the columns, E-X-P-L-O-S-I-O-N. On a player's turn, the columns randomly flash. They press their button to stop the lights on a column, and pick one of the four rows in that column. They win whatever money is behind the space represented by that row/column combination, originally between $1,000 and $3,200, later between $1,500 and $5,000. There were originally three special spaces on the board. Two of them are marked "Double"; if picked, the contestant gets another turn, and whatever they land on next is doubled. (If that turn results in the other "Double" card being hit, they get a third turn, with whatever they land on being multiplied by four; in this event, a player could win as much as $12,800 on a single turn.) The third special square is the "Bonus" card, which not only contains a money amount, but a bonus prize (originally a new car, currently $25,000). Originally the contestant had to choose whether he/she wanted the bonus (dropping out of further play if they took it) or the money, but by 1993 contestants were simply awarded both. (Prior to the start of the current format, the bonus prize did not count towards their score, and if it was found in a "Double" situation, only the score money behind the bonus was doubled, i.e. the bonus does not become two cars or $50,000.) In 2000, a second bonus prize was added to the board. This bonus prize was four years of prepaid tuition at any four year college or university in Ohio, along with extra cash thrown in to make the prize worth $20,000. This was later replaced with Ohio Lottery tickets attached to a dollar amount. In all cases, like the standard Bonus card, the value of these prizes was not added to the score, but the dollar amount attached to them was. The second bonus prize was dropped by 2004. On October 3, 2009, the number of special spaces was increased from three to nine, as two $10,000 cash bonus squares were added, along with four more double squares. Every time a player hits a double square, as before, they get an extra turn, but now, each of the letters in E-X-P-L-O-S-I-O-N now conceal cash amounts; landing on one of those letters reveals a dollar amount that is doubled, from $4,000-$10,000. This ALSO prevents players from landing on a another double or bonus space. As part of the show's 25th Anniversary, from 2/25 to 8/18/2012, five additional $5,000 bonuses were added. On June 28, 2014, a "Game Changer" effect was added to the 3rd round, thus raising the drama and turning the tide of the game for the players. The Game Changer is hidden in one of the columns for each of the players. After each player has three turns, the one in the lead wins the game, has their score doubled (bonuses do not count), and advances to the Championship Game. All other contestants leave with whatever they had won. In the event of a tie for the lead after three rounds, a tiebreaker round is played. Originally, the tying players each picked a playing card from a set of eight, with the highest value card winning; these were later replaced by cash amounts from $100–$800, again with the highest amount winning. The current format has four amounts hidden behind the word "CASH". A second Semi-Final Game is played with four new contestants and a new board, exactly as before. Cash Explosion Game Board 2.PNG|Board 1.1 Cash Explosion Double Play Orginal Board.PNG|Board 1.2 ceboarrrd.PNG|Board 2 (It had some variations) Cash Explosion Game Board 3.jpg|Board 3 Cash Explosion Game Board 4.jpg|Board 4 Game Changer.JPG|Someone found a Game Changer! Championship Round Original format The original Championship Round format was very much like The Price Is Right's Showcase Showdown. The two Semi-Final winners face off against the returning champion. The bonus round was played with a wheel (originally 3 wheels one for each player). One space was labeled "Double", while the others were numbered 1-9. To begin, a target number was selected randomly. Each contestant got a chance to spin the wheel, and could spin either once or twice. Landing on "Double" meant they could spin again, and whatever number they landed on was doubled. The person who came closest to that target number without going over was the winner. If there was a tie, the tying players each picked a playing card from a set of eight. The player with the highest card won. Cash Explosion Wheel 3.PNG|Each player once spun their own wheel. Cash Explosion Wheel 2.PNG|Later they all spun the same wheel. Match 3/Cash Challenge A new bonus round called "Match 3" was in place by 1993, debuting on Cash Explosion's fifth anniversary show. In the new bonus round, nine squares were put on a board (or six squares if a champion had retired undefeated the previous week). Behind each one was one of the contestant's names, and each name was used three times. The contestants took turns picking squares off the board, uncovering the names behind them. The person whose name was uncovered three times first won the game and the right to return the following week. Starting with the October 3, 2009 show, three cash bonuses totaling $25,000 were added to the championship game board, for a total of twelve spaces, but they simply serve as bonus cash, and do not reflect the score. In 2012, as part of the show's 25th anniversary celebrations, the name of the bonus round was changed to the "Cash Challenge". Sharon Opens The Vault.PNG|Sharon opens the vault for the Match 3/Cash Challenge game. Match 3 Board Vault.PNG|The Match 3/Cash Challenge Board Vault form. CE Match 3 Perl1.PNG|Carol uncovers Perl's name. CE Match 3 Carol.PNG|Albert uncovers Carol's name. CE Match 3 Albert Name 1.PNG|Perl uncovers Albert's name. CE Carol Name Revealed.PNG|Carol uncovers her name. CE Perl uncovers his name to win.PNG|Perl uncovers his name to win the Cash Challenge. CE Match 3 names revealed.PNG|The results of the Match 3/Cash Challenge. The winner's name shown 3 times has their lights lit up, the other names don't. Paul & Sharon Big Board.PNG|Paul and Sharon stand beside the 2nd Match 3/Cash Challenge board which is in the form of the Cash Explosion Double Play Logo and is sleeker and smaller. CE Match 3 2nd board.PNG|Paul and Sharon open the 2nd Match 3/Cash Challenge Board, Sharon grabs the left side, Paul grabs the right side. CE 2nd Match 3 Board full view.PNG|The full board revealed. CE Derek revealed.PNG|Tina uncovers Derek's name. CE Tina revealed 1.PNG|Vicki uncovers Tina's name. CE Tina revealed 2.PNG|Derek uncovers Tina's name. CE Tina Revealed 3.PNG|Vicki uncovers Tina's name again to give Tina the win in the Cash Challenge. CE all names revealed result.PNG|The results of the Match 3/Cash Challenge. Just like before, the winner's name matched 3 times lights up, the other names don't. Championship.JPG|Now we are going digital in the Cash Challenge. CE 2007 Jack matched.PNG|Sid reveals Jack's name. CE 2007 Sid Matched.PNG|Robert uncovers Sid's name. CE Robert Matched.PNG|Jack uncovers Robert's name. CE Crucial Moment in Cash Challenge.PNG|The Cash Challenge is at a crucial moment as all 3 players have their names revealed twice. The next name revealed will be the winner. CE Jack Wins.PNG|Jack wins the Cash Challenge. CE Cash Challenge Names and Bonuses.PNG|The names and bonuses shown to the home audience before the Cash Challenge begins. CE-crowd.jpg|What a win! Notice that the players look through a table with a tv on it. Cash Challenge.JPG|A view of the full game board. From 1993 to 2009, a first-time champion's winnings were augmented to $50,000, while a two-time champion earned another $50,000 for a total of $100,000. A three-time champion earned another $100,000 for a total of $200,000 and retired from the show. Beginning October 3, 2009, three cash bonuses totaling $25,000 (two $10,000 spaces and one $5,000 space) were added to the championship gameboard which now features a total of twelve spaces. If a contestant selects a bonus space they win that amount of money and control passes to the next contestant in line. Additionally, contestants no longer retire after winning their third game. First-time champions still win a total of $50,000, two-time winners $100,000, and three-time winners $200,000 (bonuses not included). However, a champion wins an additional $100,000 for every subsequent week they win thereafter. Champions can remain on the show until defeated, with no monetary limits or maximum number of appearances. Under this format, the highest amount awarded was $520,000, which was reached by Terri Waddell on the October 20, 2012 episode, when she was defeated during her record-breaking seventh appearance on the show. From November 19, 2016 to May 27, 2017, bonus prizes were added to the board; usually merchandise such as cell phones or TV's. Format 3 (2017-present) On September 2, 2017, the format was altered once again. This time, the eight players played one at a time, facing three rear-projection screens; one for the board, one for the score totals, and a "Bonus Board" holding the names of sixteen lottery games (including the namesake Cash Explosion). In front of them is a touchscreen of twenty numbers, hiding money, two doubles, and a "BONUS" space. The player would select three numbers, and receive the total of those numbers. If a double is found, the player would select a letter in the word "SPOTLIGHT", and earn double that amount. If a "BONUS" is revealed, the player would select the name of a game and be awarded the money behind it, from $10,000-$50,000, with one space worth $5,000 and an automatic trip to the Cash Challenge (referred to as the Instant Cash Challenge). The two high scorers at the end of the game have their totals doubled and move to the Cash Challenge. The Cash Challenge is played the same, though with the bonuses removed and more numbers added in case more players qualify. If the main game ends in a tie, a tiebreaker game is played where before the game, the players each pick a card numbered 1 through 50. The player with the highest number wins. Starting with the July 21st 2018 episode, the Instant Cash Challenge spaces were replaced by a mini game called Second Chance, a game changer where the 6 runners up get a Second Chance to go to the Cash Challenge. The 6 runners up face the words Second Chance in which the letters randomize. The players must hit a button to stop the letters. The letter they land on is locked in with their name. The player whose letter flashes and has the highest number from set of numbers gets $5,000 and a trip to the Cash Challenge. On the June 1st 2019 episode, the Second Chance was altered to have the runners up simply call out the letter of their choice. Later it was altered with a touchscreen similar to the main game to select their letters and lock in similar to the main game. Cash Explosion Spoltlight Board.png|The Game Board CE Spotlight Bonus board.PNG|The Bonus Board with 16 Ohio Lottery games including the Namesake Cash Explosion... CE Instant Cash Challenge.PNG|..where you get to win $5,000 and an Instant Cash Challenge... CE $50,000.PNG|...or other cash bonuses, including a HUGE $50,000. Cash Explosion Spoltlight Leaderboard.PNG|The Leaderboard Cash Explosion Spoltlight Doubles Bonuses.PNG|Double and Bonus Spaces CE Spoltlight player selects numbers.PNG|The player selecting numbers off the touchscreen. CE Numbers locked in.PNG|The Player's numbers have been locked in. CE Spotlight bonus.JPG|It's The BONUS space! CE Spotlight double.JPG|It's the DOUBLE space! CE Spotlight Double Select.PNG|The player about to select a letter in the word "Spotlight". CE Spoltlight Amounts.JPG|The player's amounts found... CE Spoltlight result.JPG|..and result of their turn. CE Full Fame Board View 1.PNG|An occasional full screen view of the board with the amounts hidden... CE Full Fame Board View 2.PNG|...and revealed. CE Classic Lotto win.PNG|Classic Lotto gives this player $10,000. Classic Lotto Instant cash challenge $5,000 ce.JPG|Would you like an Instant Cash Challenge and $5,000 from Classic Lotto? CE Classic Lotto $15,000.PNG|WOW! $15,000 from Classic Lotto. CE magical 15 grand bonus.PNG|Another magical $15,000 from Classic Lotto. pick 3 10 grand.PNG|Pick 3 has s $10,000 Christmas present for this player. Pick 3 $15,000 CE.JPG|This player bagged $15,000 from Pick 3. CE Pick 3 Bonus $25,000.PNG|Pick 3 gives this player $25,000. CE Pick 5 Win.PNG|Pick 5 gives this player $10,000. EZ Play $10,000 CESPOTLIGHT.JPG|Ez Play awards this player $10,000. Powerball CE Big $50,000 win.PNG|A REALLY BIG in PowerBall with $50,000! Powerball Instant cash challengece.PNG|Another PowerBall win but with an Instant Cash Challenge and $5,000. PowerBall Another Instant Cash Challenge $5000 CE Spotlight.PNG|Another PowerBall Instant Cash Challenge and $5,000. CESpotloght $15,000Keno.JPG|Keno gives this player $15,000. CE $15,000 other player.PNG|Keno gives this other player $15,000. CE Keno Instant Cash Challenge.PNG|Keno gives this player an Instant Cash Challenge and $5,000. CE Spotlight Keno $10,000.PNG|Keno gives this player $10,000. CE $10,000 Keno Other.PNG|Keno gives this other player $10,000. Rolling Cash 5 Instant Cash Challenge Ce1.PNG|Rolling Cash 5 has an Instant Cash Challenge and $5,000. Rolling Cash 5 Instant Cash Challenge Ce.PNG|Another Instant Challenge and $5,000 on Rolling Cash 5. CE Spotlight Rolling Cash 5 $10,000.PNG|Rolling Cash 5 awarding this player a $10,000 bonus. Rolling Cash 5 $10,000 bonus 2.PNG|Rolling Cash 5 awards another player with $10,000. Rolling Cash 5 Ultra $10,000.PNG|There is yet another $10,000 Bonus from Rolling Cash 5! CE Spotlight Rolling Cash 5 $50,000.PNG|This player has hit the jackpot BIG TIME with $50,000 on Rolling Cash 5! CE Mega Millions $10,000.PNG|Mega Millions gives this handicapped player $10,000. CE Mega $25,000.PNG|Mega Millions gives $25,000 to this player. CE Mega Millions $50,000.PNG|Mega Millions gives this player a MEGA BONUS of $50,000! CE Spotlight Mega Millions 2nd $50,000.PNG|Mega Millions also gives this super excited contestant a MEGA BONUS of $50,000! Mega Millions 15 grand.PNG|Mega Millions gives this player a $15,000 Christmas present. CE Namesake $10,000.JPG|The Namesake Cash Explosion gives $10,000 to this player with early graphics. Namesake Cash Explosion $10,000 win.PNG|A $10,000 win on The Namesake Cash Explosion with the later graphic. Cash Explosion $10,000 Bonus Spotlight Nameskae Cash Explosion.PNG|Another $10,000 win on The Namesake Cash Explosion. CE Spotlight the big cheese namesake ce $10,000.PNG|Yet another $10,000 win on The Namesake Cash Explosion. CE BIG SPOTLIGHT $10,000 win namesake.PNG|A really big $10,000 win from The Namesake Cash Explosion. CE SPotlight Cash Explosion $15,000.PNG|How about that? $15,000 from the Namesake Cash Explosion. CE Retro 15grrand.PNG|Another $15,000 from The Namesake Cash Explosion. Cash Explosion Spolight Namesake CE Instant Cash Challenge.PNG|A $5,000 win plus Instant Cash Challenge on The Namesake Cash Explosion. CE The Namesake CE Instat Cash Challenge 5 grand.PNG|Another Instant Cash Challenge & $5,000 from The Namesake Cash Explosion. CE Namesake bounus instant.PNG|Yet, another Instant Cash Challenge & $5,000 from The Namesake Cash Explosion. Cash Exploision $25,000.JPG|This excited contestant won $25,000 from The Namesake Cash Explosion. Cash Explosion Spotlight top 2 players.PNG|The Top 2 players with their scores doubled. Cash Explosion Spotlight Tie Breaker.PNG|Tie breaker Cash Explosion Spotlight Tie Breaker2.PNG|The results of the tie breaker. CE SpotLight Second Chance.PNG|Say hello to Cash Explosion's newest game changer, the Second Chance! CE Spotlight Second Chance Names Locked in.PNG|The six runners up have made their selections. CE Spotlight Second Chance Results.PNG|The result of the Second Chance. CE Second Chance Road Show Version.PNG|When Cash Explosion goes on the road, this Second Chance Board is used. CE Second Chance Locked In Road Show Version.PNG|The six runners up have made their selections. CE Second Chance Results Road Show Version.PNG|The result of the Second Chance. CESpotlight Cash Challenge 3 player.PNG|3 player Cash Challenge. CESpotlight Cash Challenge 4 player.PNG|4 player Cash Challenge. CESpotlight Cash Challenge 5 player.PNG|5 player Cash Challenge. Got a full house there. Cash Explosion Cash Challenge Board 3 Player.PNG|Board for the 3 player Cash Challenge. Cash Explosion Cash Challenge Board 4 Player.PNG|Board for the 4 player Cash Challenge. Cash Explosion Cash Challenge Board 5 Player.PNG|Board for the 5 player Cash Challenge. Anniversary Specials On 8/18/12 and 8/26/17, Cash Explosion celebrated its 25th and 30th Anniversary with special episodes. The 25th Anniversary was an hour-long, with the first half being a standard show. The 30th Anniversary was filmed at the Stranahan Theater in Toledo and featured a $30,000 bonus on the front game board. Both specials featured 12 players who won a second-chance drawing of special anniversary tickets. Three semi-final games were played; the winners went to the Cash Challenge, and the winner had their score total bumped to $250,000/$300,000. dct4874-31977575-6107-4807-b91c-dedd009a67bc.png dct486i-8fd39858-4c6d-4274-9396-158aa8adca73.png Cash Explosion XL From 6/3 to 8/19/17, in honor of the show's 30th Anniversary, the show was drastically revamped, abstractly echoing Make Me Famous, Make Me Rich. Three teams of twelve now played; while the front game itself stayed the same, each team member had a turn at the board. Each team member won the total earned (bonuses are won individually), the winning team then picked a letter in "CHALLENGE"; each letter had a number, high number wins. That person gets their front game score doubled and heads to the Cash Challenge, which is played the same. Cash Explosion XL.PNG CE Cash Challenge Qualifier.PNG|The Cash Challenge Qualifier Cash Challenge Qualifier Numbers.PNG|The player who has the highest number goes to the Cash Challenge. Galleries Player Areas ceplayerpost0.PNG|The very first player post of Cash Explosion. Notice the Ca$h Explosion logo behind the players. ceplayerpost1.PNG|2nd post, solid background. They added the scoreboards to the podiums. ceplayerpost2.PNG|3rd player post. The other 3 podiums are gone. Cash Explosion Double Play Podium 1989ish alternate.PNG|A different version with a different style Ohio Lottery Logo. CE Player Post 1994ish.PNG|4th player post. Almost looking like Jeopardy!. It went through through some changes including nameplate position... ceplayerpost3.jpg|...logo styles... CE Player Post 2002ish.PNG|...and backdrop color. Cash Explosion Double Play Roadshow.PNG|Sometimes when Cash Explosion Double Play goes on the road, special backdrops are used. ceplayerpost4.PNG|These are from final days of generation 1. ceplayerpost5.PNG|These are from the early days of generation 2. Notice their resemblance to the 2nd post and 5th post. Cash Explosion Podiums 2008.PNG|A slight update in 2008 as the studio audience is now behind the players. ceplayerpost6.jpg|Going into the digital age. CE 25th anniversary post.PNG|25th anniversary version. ceplayerpost7.jpg|Updated for 2014. CEXL podiums.PNG|The Cash Explosion XL podiums. The CE Spotlight.PNG|Everybody wants to be in the Spotlight. Spaces CE $250.PNG|$250 CE Gold 250.PNG|$250 CE $500.PNG|$500 CE Classic $1,000.PNG|$1,000 CE Gold 1000.PNG|$1,000 CE1000.jpg|$1,000 Cash Explosion Card $1000.PNG|$1,000 Cash Explosion Double Play $1,000 square.PNG|$1,000 CE the $1000 space.PNG|$1,000 CEDP $1000.JPG|$1,000 CE $1,200 space 94.PNG|$1,200 Ce $1200.PNG|$1,200 CE Nice 1200.PNG|$1,200 CE Gold 1400.PNG|$1,400 CE the 1400.PNG|$1,400 CE $1,500.PNG|$1,500 CE Another $1500.PNG|$1,500 CE $1600.PNG|$1,600 CE cool 1600.PNG|$1,600 CE Gold 1800.PNG|$1,800 Cash Explosion Double Play $1800.PNG|$1,800 CE Old $2000 1.PNG|$2,000 CE Old $2000 2.PNG|$2,000 CE2000.PNG|$2,000 CE Gold 2Grand.PNG|$2,000 CEDP $2,000.PNG|$2,000 CEDEP $2000 2.PNG|$2,000 CE the 2000 big cash.PNG|$2,000 CE Wow 2000.PNG|$2,000 CE 2100$.PNG|$2,100 Ce the 2200.PNG|$2,200 CE Nice 2200.PNG|$2,200 CE Gold 2300.PNG|$2,300 CE 2300$.PNG|$2,300 CE $2300.PNG|$2,300 Ce a cool 2300.PNG|$2,300 CE Gold 2400.PNG|$2,400 $2400 CE.PNG|$2,400 Ce Another $2400.PNG|$2,400 Cash Explosion $2400 space.PNG|$2,400 CE $2500.PNG|$2,500 CE Gold 2500.PNG|$2,500 CE Nice 2500.PNG|$2,500 CE 2600.PNG|$2,600 CE Excellent 2600.PNG|$2,600 CE Good 2600.PNG|$2,600 CE2700.jpg|$2,700 CE $2700.JPG|$2,700 CE sweet 2700.PNG|$2,700 CE Gold 2800.PNG|$2,800 Ce Golden 2800 space.PNG|$2,800 CE $2800.PNG|$2,800 CE Nice $2800.PNG|$2,800 CE big 2800.PNG|$2,800 CE Gold 2900.PNG|$2,900 CEDP S2900.JPG|$2,900 CE Sweet $2,900.PNG|$2,900 CE The 2900.PNG|$2,900 CEDP Space $3,000.PNG|$3,000 CE Gold 3000.PNG|$3,000 Cash Explosion Double Play $3000.PNG|$3,000 CE the 3000 big one.PNG|$3,000 CEDP$3000.JPG|$3,000 CE Gold 3100.PNG|$3,100 CE 3100.PNG|$3,100 CE 3100 big one.PNG|$3,100 CE the 3100.PNG|$3,100 CE The perfecrt 3100.PNG|$3,100 CE Gold 3200.PNG|$3,200 ce3200.jpg|$3,200 Cash Explosion $3,200 94.PNG|$3,200 CE Great 3200.PNG|$3,200 Cash Explosion $3200 Space.PNG|$3,200 cedouble1.PNG|Double Card CE DP Old Classic Double Card.PNG|Double Card CE 2x Double.PNG|Double Card CE GOLD DOuble.PNG|Double Card cedoubl.jpg|Double Card ce 94 double card.PNG|Double Card The CE Double Card.PNG|Double Card CE Awesome Double.PNG|Double Card CE Extra Double.PNG|Double Card cebibnss.PNG|Bonus Square CE Classic Bonus Square.PNG|Bonus Square CE A Bonus.PNG|Bonus Square cebonus.jpg|Bonus Square Cash explosion 94 bonus square.PNG|Bonus Square CE 1996 bonus.PNG|Bonus Square CE 1998 Bonus Square 1.PNG|Bonus Square CE 1998 Bonus Square 2.PNG|Bonus Square Ce The Car Space.PNG|Bonus Square with car symbol CE The Car prize.PNG|Bonus Square with car symbol CE Car bounus.PNG|Bonus Square with car symbol Cash Explosion Bonuses and Doubles.JPG|The Cash Bonus Squares & Double Cards Entry Tickets Old Time Cash Explosion.PNG|An example of a Classic Cash Explosion ticket from the 1980's with Entry Matched 3 times. t_cash_explosion_189.png|A Cash Explosion scratch off ticket with an example of Entry matched 3 times from the Ohio Lottery's website. t_cash_explosion_2.png t_217_cash_explosion.png t_232_cash_explosion.png t_271.png|A Cash Explosion ticket with an example of the Play at Home symbol revealed on it during the time Play at Home was featured on Cash Explosion. t_343.jpg t_425.jpg t_426.jpg t_478.jpg|The first Cash Explosion ticket of the 2nd generation of Cash Explosion. t_478_win.jpg|Same ticket as before with another example of Entry matched 3 times. t_615.jpg t_695.jpg 813art.jpg t_778.jpg t_740.jpg 857art.jpg|25th Silver Anniversary Edition 129art.jpg 878art.jpg 172.jpg 144art.jpg OH-200CashExplosion300x301.jpg|The very first $2 Cash Explosion Ticket. It is hot! PurpleLotoTicket_OH_noTBD.jpg 313art.jpg 352art.jpg|This ticket is electrifying! OH-379-CV-V4-1.jpg|30th Anniversary Edition ticket_small-1-e1504881832622.jpg 455_Final-e1523466436900.jpg New CE $1 Ticket.PNG|This ticket is part of a promotion called Cash Explosion Player Appreciation. We have a $1 dollar ticket like in the old days..... CE $2 Retro.PNG|....and the standard $2 ticket with a retro design and 3X More Entries. CE Ticket Brand New with 3X More Entries.PNG|The 3X More Entries on the retro design carries over to the new standard version. CE 1 Dollar Ticket Holiday.PNG|A Holiday edition of the retro $1 ticket. Cancellation and Return The show was replaced in October 2006 with Make Me Famous Make Me Rich, due to sagging ratings and drooping ticket sales. However, the replacement did even worse in ratings and ticket sales, leading the Ohio Lottery to announce that Cash Explosion would return in October 2007. Music Mike Jackson Links Official Site YouTube Videos 1989 Cash Explosion promo from WOWK in Huntington, WV (has Wheel of Fortune promo before it) Clip of a 1987 Show Contestant J.R. Clip of an intro from 2002 Uncertain Placement http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO82En1bjfo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZKgIZrKBTo Full Episodes February 1987 January 9, 1988 From 1989 (2nd Round & Bonus): Part 1, Part 2 May 9, 1998 Anniversary Shows 25th Anniversary Special 30th Anniversary Special Category:Regional Category:Ohio Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:Syndicated shows Category:Long-Running Category:Shows currently in production Category:1987 premieres